


Full Body Blush

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [41]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Embarrassing Situations, M/M, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: Why is Dex naked in Bitty's room?





	

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Dex said desperately. He reached for the pillow behind him; his fingers sank into something soft and he grabbed it, hastily pulling it into his lap.

“That’s funny, because it looks like you’re sitting naked on my bed,” Bitty said. “And I’ll thank you to set Señor Bun back where you found him.” His tone was icy and his hands were on his hips. He looked as angry as Dex had ever seen him look – Bitty didn’t _do_ angry, he was the king of ‘bless your heart, kill you with kindness, bury your body out in a field in the dead of night’ passive aggressive. This wasn’t good.

Dex looked down and saw he hadn’t grabbed Bitty’s pillow, but a rabbit. A well-worn stuffed rabbit, apparently named Señor Bun, that Bitty loved enough to bring along to college and keep in his bed. It would be chirp-worthy, if that beloved stuffed rabbit wasn’t currently covering Dex’s junk. Slowly, Dex replaced Señor Bun in his place of honor on Bitty’s pillow and folded his hands over his crotch.

“Bitty…”

“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.” Bitty tapped his foot while Dex looked around helplessly. His underwear was nowhere to be seen, nor were any of his other clothes.

“Aww, does he have to?” And there was Nursey, right on cue. He was standing in Bitty’s doorway, a big grin on his face. “I didn’t know people could blush with their whole bodies.” He held up a hand where Bitty wouldn’t notice, Dex’s underwear dangling from his fingers.

But Bitty did notice. “Don’t think I don’t know what’s going on here,” he said sternly. Dex froze, his eyes on Nursey’s face. “Prank wars are for the dorms, not my bedroom, you hear?”

Dex nodded frantically while Nursey pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh.

“Nursey, you give Dex his clothes back. I don’t even want to know what you two were planning. I’m going downstairs. I’ll be back up in five minutes, and I better not see anything in here that I would politely ignore in the locker room.”

With that, Bitty turned and left, edging past Nursey who stood back to let him out. Dex was relieved to see Nursey had the rest of his clothes under one arm.

“Get in here,” Dex hissed.

Nursey’s laugh finally broke free as he walked in and threw Dex’s clothes at his head. He closed the door and leaned against it. “Do you think he’d politely ignore us making out in the locker room?”

“We are not going to find out.” Dex thrust both feet into his underwear and yanked them up, then pulled on his shirt.

“We could just tell him the truth.” Nursey had his chill face on now. “Bitty wouldn’t care. The opposite, probably. And it’s not like we have to keep our relationship a secret.”

Dex paused in the middle of putting on his pants. “No.” Nursey did that stone-faced thing that Dex hated and he quickly added, “He’ll think we were going to have sex in his room. We’ll tell him – and everyone else – later, once he’s had a chance to forget about this.”

Nursey relaxed again. “Why did you even come in here? Chowder’s room is right across the hall, and he wouldn’t have cared if he found the whole team naked in there. He’d ask if it was a team bonding thing and if he should get naked too.”

“I panicked, all right?” Dex zipped and buttoned his pants. “Where are my socks and shoes?”

“Still in the living room. I was in a hurry when I saw Bitty go up the stairs.” Nursey pushed away from the door and walked over to Dex, stopping mere inches away. He put his hands on Dex’s shoulders. “We should just tell Bitty. He’ll freak out because of what we were about to do on the couch, not that you ran into his room to hide.”

Dex’s face went hot again. “I am never doing a strip tease for you in the Haus again.”

Nursey leaned in and kissed him. “That’s okay. I’ll do one for you next time.”


End file.
